A Lost Six Million Dollar Man Episode...
every one knows that the six million dollar man and bionic woman are the greatest shows to ever. however most people dont know that I WAS AN INTERN AT teh studio that maded the six milion dollar man. i managed to see the episode in the same r00m that sqksouderwards socoide was screend so yeah i wached. guess what i instantly regreted it. it was called "despacito special" idk why but im fucking stupid so i kept waching. it started out with steve in a plane then bob from smg4 teleported infront of steve and he sang despacito then steve crashed the plane in the ocean while hyperrealistic blood came out of his moustache idk why but still it did then meggy was swimming and got crushed by steves falling plane thats ok she was a slut anyways. so then it turneded out steve sunk down to bikini bottom then squidward without a nose jumpscared steve with a rocket launcher! then the intro played but the music was despacito and everyone was crying blood! als0 it didnt say the six million dollar man it said the 666 million despacito man. als0 Senic.exe jumpscared me at the same time at the end of the intro. then it started squidward was staring at steves nipples then it showed them hyperealistically then squidward ran away and shot himself with the rocket launcher then he turned into soocide squidward! so stevie used his bionic legs to swim away and then swim up and then he looked down and soocide squidward was hyperrealistically masturbating! then spongebob ran over to spopswart with a kitchen knife and cut off soocide squidwards penis there was hyeprrealitick blood everywhere and quidward scremed super loud and then spongebob glued it where his nose is bc thats how squidward got his nose! then he turned back into normal squidward. meanwhile steve was at osi headquarters and showed oscar goldman playing mario kart then he lost then he started playing fortnite with steve and dr wels then sonic spawned infront of them and started chasing after them then steve got jumpsacred by sonic then sonic saw his mom naked then he commited suicide with another rocket launcher then became soocide sonic then fell off a cliff then turned back into normal sonic and then teleported away. then jaime spawned in and then killed ninja with a pickaxe in one hit. then they went home and then steve's voice became autotuned then he said that he discovered spongebobville then oscar teleported there then he saw squidwards clarinet concert then he booed at it bc it was crap but he then ended up brainwashing the rest of the crowd to boo as well then he stole sandy's ferrari then drove away. Oscar gold man then saw EVIL PATRIXXX running hyperrealistically naked and then got ran into by the magic school bus then mrs frizzle used her child neglect magic 2 turn EVIL PATRIXXX back to life then EVIL PATRIXXX threw the magic school bus into china where mrs frizzle became a communist soldier. then dr wells steve and oscar looked at EVIL PATRIXXX's penis then EVIL PATRIXXX kicked oscar in the nuts there was hyperrealistic blood then steve bit into EVIL PATRIXXX and made sushi with him also oscar went to the hospital and luckily his balls were ok! then evil patrixxx respawned outside skodewards house and then saw soocide squidward staring at him then it turned to black and then it was jaime playing minecraft! then sonic teleported into her room then she said "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM IM PLAYING MINECRAFT!" in a little kids voice then sonic kidnapped jaime then suddenly jaime tore off sonics eyes then sonic ran into the sewer. Then jaime went to osi headquarters and told them about sonic. then steve told her about squidwerd. then they decided to read creepypastas! then they read that sonic had commited sucide afteurwards and then he met with soocide squidward and the two decided to kill stebe and jamie! then it turnt uut dat splendermen telarported bhind dem and den stevie den disapered bc jame waz busy looking at squdiward pron. den it saided 2 be continued den i wented to see part 2 then it playeded it started with jame seeing slenderman behind her than she screamed and kicked him in the face but then he wistled (idk how thats possible but ok) and then soocide squidward and soocide sonic teleported and then it said censured!!! for five minutes then oscar and ruby ran in and then saw what was happening but it was censored! then oscar grabbbed a gun then slenderman and his friends dissapeared! so then every person from bfdi teleported in and steve was hyperrealistic blood in his eyes then teleported and kilt them all! then he woke up and said that bfdi was an evil show and that you shuldnt wach it! then jeff the killer telephorted in! and then SMG4 and Mario teleproted in and pointed a gun at steve for killing meggy! even tho it was by accident! then the intro started it was the bionic woman except it was the despacito song and everything was hyperrealistic! it was ackshally scarier then the first intro! then the show started with jaime putting a bomb down SMG4s ass so then they escaped and then smg4 and mario died bc of the bomb jaime put in smg4s butt! but it wasnt really smg4 it was Eyeless Jack! but mario also dieded so idk. then soocide squidward and soocide sonic teleported in and then teleported back out. then for a second everything was red and there was 666 everywhere. then it turned out that stevey was poisoned with creepypasta juice! then all the computeres blew up and then a chinese tank showed up! it was full of evil communist clones of miss frizzle and she said in 5000 voices to jaime "why is your mom gay?" then JAIME MURDERED MISS FRIZZLE WITH A SHREK WATER GUN FILLED WITH HER OWN PISS. then she dropped a tape called eyelessjack.exe bc minecraft rocks. It said that pewdiepie was being held hostage in creepypasta hell where all the creepypastas live and it showed pewdiepie saying that the unique creepypasta was holding him hostage and that it was the creepiest creepypasta of all then he got hyprralistic diareah shoved down his throat for lunch. jaime said "weve got to save pewdiepie hes the bestest youtuber of ever!" and steve said "yeah lets go save him" then they ran into a hyperrealistic red portal that appeared out of no where then it showed creepypasta hell it was huge and it looked hyperrealistic there was hyperrealistic blood and diarrhea everywhere and guess what no one had any clothes except for the creepypastas. then steve and jame got their clothing stolen by EVIL PATRIXXX! THEN SPENGEBAB SAIDED NOICE IN michael rosens voice. also they ran into the citadel from halflife 2 exept it was painted in hyperrealistic blood then they entered tehre was a hyperrealistic elevator with two spongebobs from Spongebob tries living like larry (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHXudkRCVMc) guarding it than steve and jaime hyperrealistically murdered them than instead of blood liquid shit came out of the 2 dead spengbabs then they took the elevator to the top floor it took about 1 hour then they reached the top floor where there was Herobrine and Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack and Slenderman and Smiledog and Sonic and Spongebob and the Rake (the eight spoopy ones). Then they al jumpsakred stevey and jamy and then they had a hyperrealistic boss battle that lasted for 24 hours! then meanwhile in osi headquarters oscar got a phone call and it was despacito but earrape bass boosted and reversed then luis fonsi with bloody eyes walked infront of him and reccomended the despacito movie to watch so oscar wached the movie and then forgot about steve and jaime. so after steve and jiame finished the boss battel then ACKENHEIMER (the spoopiest creppiest creepypasta to ever creepy) spawned infront of them and then said he waz going 2 kill pewdiepie so then they fought ackenheimer it took almost 8 years irl but they beat him without killing him and they managed to get pewdiepie rescued! put evil patrixxx then said they had to fight him so they had another hyperrealistic boss fight that took 12 hours and then evil patrixxx exploded and his dead body exploded flooding the boss room with diarrhoea and then steve and jaime and pewdiepie found a teleporter to go back to osi base then they entered to escape the diarhea but as soon as they got into the teleporter including pewdiepie they saw shrek naked and completely covered in shit setting a 3 second countdown to destroy creepypasta hell bc herobrine, jeff the killer, laughing jack, slenderman, smiledog, sonic, spongebob and the rake died and ackenheimer waz afk. then steve jaime and pewdiepie teleported at the last second and came back to osi base in the year 1984 oscar and rudy wer sooper happy but then ackenheimer was shown destroying washington dc and it said to be continued then ackenheimer looked at me with hyperrealistic eyes he was crying diarreah! then for a split sekond the text was red and it saided "YOUR NEXT JEFFY"! then it ended. then i just realized ackenhiemer hacked in2 teh studo and he wzu totally real and dat he nows evryonz naem so im died of cardiac arrest and then a hyperrealistic skeleton popped out of my dead body so now im in HELL and i live a relatively calm life but theres one question i have about that part where oscar gets called WHO WAS PHONE? True Story. THE END Category:Lost episudes Category:666 Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:BATTELS Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Beings Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Potty Humor Category:Blood Category:TELAVISHUN Category:Cliche Madness Category:Im died Category:Trollpasta Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Eyeless Jack Category:Jeff the Killer Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Sonic Category:SpongeBob Category:File Extensions Category:Herobrine Category:All lower-case Category:Laughing Jack Category:Loads of Characters Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Shok ending Category:Smiledog Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:TRUE STORY Category:The Rake Category:WHO WAS PHONE? Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:Satire Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:Sucide